1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a colored composition and a cured film using the same. The present invention further relates to a color filter having a cured film, a method for manufacturing a color filter, and a solid-state imaging element and an image display device, each of which has the color filter. In addition, the present invention relates to a polymer and a xanthene dye.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of the methods for manufacturing a color filter which is used for a liquid crystal display device, a solid-state imaging element, or the like, there is a pigment dispersion method. As the pigment dispersion method, there is a method for manufacturing a color filter by photolithography using a coloring photosensitive composition which is obtained by dispersing pigments in various photosensitive compositions. That is, a colored photosensitive composition is applied onto a substrate by using a spin coater, a roll coater, or the like, the colored photosensitive composition is dried to form a coating film, and the coating film is patternwise exposed and developed, thereby obtaining colored pixels. This operation is repeated for the number of the desired hues to manufacture a color filter.
The color filter obtained by the above method is stable with respect to light or heat due to a use of pigments, and positional accuracy of the colored pixels is sufficiently secured since patterning is performed by photolithography. Accordingly, the method has been widely used as a method suitable for manufacturing a color filter for color display or the like.
However, it is common to use a colored composition including a dye or a pigment for the manufacture of a color filter. For example, JP1994-503842A (JP-H06-503842A) discloses a bis(perfluorosulfonyl)methane derivative. JP2012-107192A. JP2012-108469A, WO2013/011687A, and WO2011/158748A each disclose a composition including a compound having a counter salt type xanthene structure as a colorant.